


On Your Own

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, but the other person is happier now, okay honestly tho, so you're just stuck hurting???', so you're sad but how can you be mad seeing them smile, that's the mood tbh, those relationships where you think everyone is great but apparently it's not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: request: "can u do wanda maximoff x stark!reader base on "dancing on my own" by calum scott? wherein it's kind skinny love but wanda is dating vision, i live for ur angst by the way"





	On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do the typically song fic format but also,,, I didn't but hopefully you see the bits from the songs!!!   
> but its angst obvi,,, all my readers are enablers LMAO  
> Cheers!  
> (@chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!)

You gripped the umbrella tighter as you made your way down to the dive bar, the last thing you needed right now was running into one of your friends trying to convince you to go back with them and seeing her with his arm around her waist, and that ridiculously expensive ring around her finger.

That's what you told yourself when you first left your apartment, so how did you end up at some high-end club in the VIP section? Surrounded by your friends and watching the very scene you wanted to avoid?

A cruel joke from life had your friends driving down the street in some Limo drove by Happy Hogan himself, leaving you far from his nickname as you sat in the club, clutching onto your bottle of beer like it was your lifeline in the loud room, broken bottles from the previous guests littering the floors near the walls, and all your friends dressed to make lasting impressions.

You had only taken a sip from the bottle but your head was already reeling at how out of place you felt, there Wanda was, five feet from you, hugging Vision's arm and staring at him like he was the only one in the room, and covering his neck in kisses. And there you were, clutching that cheap beer, dressed in wet clothes from the rain, watching someone you called your heart, holding and loving another.

They were already drunk when they had seen you walking down the street, and Wanda wouldn't take no for an answer because "we should all be celebrating together!"

After two years of going on dates and treating each other like the world behind closed doors, you weren't her special person anymore. She's never going back home with you again.

You were back to square one, barely friends. Close enough to act friendly in public, but not close enough to know anything that was really going on in her life anymore.

She laughed as she moved Vision's face closer so she could kiss him on the face, and you wondered if she would've been that happy if she had wanted you both to be public.

Vision was a good enough person from what the others told you, excited to see that Wanda was "finally" going out with someone, as your own history with her was unheard of.

Were you not good enough anymore? Did you mess up somewhere and ruin things? Or was he just that good, and made her that much happier? What happened here?

Your relationship with Wanda wasn't perfect, but what relationship was?

It was those late nights holding each other close after arguing over something petty, those "I'm sorry" gifts after accidentally eating the last popsicle that was being saved, those nights holding onto each other like there was no one else in the universe that could make you both feel safer after watching a horror movie, all those moments that made you feel like your love could only grow stronger as you grew together.

But not strong enough for her to feel safe to tell your friends, or hold your hand in public.

You wondered if Vision stayed up with her the whole night when she got nightmares of losing her brother all over again, or if he kissed away her tears and reminded her of all the good she's surrounded by, and that's she not the monster people think she is.

You wondered if he was patient enough to help her try on twenty different outfits or shoes before going out, or if he remembered her favorite song to help bring her back to reality after a bad panic attack if he even helped her get through the attacks...

He probably did all those things you did and more if she was happy in public, that ring on her finger mocking you of all the things you did, or didn't do.

Maybe this was life giving you one last chance to look at her before you left for Australia and said goodbye. Giving you one less reason to worry or even think about coming back.

Even in the full room, with its bright lights and pounding music, everything felt so far away and you've never felt so alone. You never stood a chance.

From the moment he showed up in her life, to now, she'll never see you standing with her again so long as he's by her side.


End file.
